Maybe Its Meant To Be
by winter26
Summary: Austin and Ally are back in Miami for the holidays, maybe they're gonna be back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/undefined**

**Well this is my first try, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

They`re both 19. Ally has been living in New York since she got a record deal with a label there and Austin has been taking a rest from his past tour in a house near Miami. They haven't heard about each other in a long, _long_ time.

"Trish?" Ally asks, as she picks up her phone.

"Hello there, stranger!" Trish answers with an enthusiastic tone.

"Oh My God! Trish! How have you been? I've missed you so much! How is your life going? Do you still live in Miami? How is-" Ally asks and yells through the phone as she gets interrupted by her best friend.

"Whoah, calm down a little, breathe first, then talk." Trish says as she tries to remember what Ally had asked for her to answer. "I`ve been good, I am still living in Miami, I came back after I finished studying in Georgia." Trish answers.

"Haha! I'm sorry, I got excited." Ally apologizes for her past questioning.

"Don't worry, instead of apologizing, _you _tell_ me _about your life, how is the album coming out?" Trish asks wanting to know everything about her best friend's life.

"Aw, it's coming out great I'm almost done with it; I've just got 2 more songs left to finish recording it." Ally answers.

"That's great news Ally! Says Trish enthusiastically. "But in other topics, are you coming for the holidays?" Trish asks.

"_Of Course I am!_" Ally answers with a little excitement in her voice.

"Wohoo!" Trish screams.

"But I really got to go now. I'm going to the label and I don't want to have my phone stolen in the streets, you imagine how people are round here" Ally says with bitterness.

"Oh, alright, don't worry. But before you hang up, one last question, when are you coming?" Trish asks with excitement.

* * *

"On the 21st, Dez! I've told you that like 20 times now!" Austin yells on the phone.

"Ok, ok. It's just that I never get tired of hearing it." Dez said internally jumping of joy. "Hey,now that you're coming are you afraid of seeing Ally again?" he asked.

"Afraid? Me? _Me?... _What? Pff.. of course not!" he said nervously.

"So you're not nervous or anything?" Dez asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Austin said trying to sound convincing "I think I'm very normal about seeing her again"

"o.k. then" Dez said sarcastically "Well, I have to go, my boss is telling to go get him a coffee, directors can really be demanding!"

"Ok buddy!" Austin said with a little laugh "I will see you then"

* * *

Ally went to the airport early because of her flight to Miami, she was pretty darn excite by seeing everyone again, but couldn't stop thinking about how Austin's reaction would be when they saw each other again.

"Let me see your ticket please" the airport assistant said, calling her attention.

"Uh, What?" Ally exclaimed distracting herself from her thoughts "Sure! Here it is"

"Ok, continue to the airplane gate please." The assistant asked.

"Thank you" Ally said.

* * *

"Um, sorry sir, where can I get a cab?" Austin asked looking lost in what was somehow a recurring place for him months ago.

"Over there, beside the security department" the information guy said, pointing towards a small cabin.

"Oh, Thank you!" Austin said.

"You're welcome!" the guy said "Wait! Aren't you Austin Moon?" he asked looking surprised but ready to ask for a photo.

"Yes, yes I am" Austin said disappointed, since he didn't want anyone to recognize him.

"Would you mind taking a photo with me?" the guy asked excited.

"No" he said sarcastically.

* * *

"Argg! There are no cabs here, good god!" Ally protested over the lack of taxis.

"Um, excuse me, do you know if the cabs are going to take more time?" Ally asked in an angry, but soft tone.

"It's possible" the cab guy said "There is a traffic jam near here"

"Ugh" Ally whispered "Ok, Thank you" she said sweetly.

Minutes after, a taxi came down the entrance of the airport.

"Finally!" they both exclaimed, but didn't hear each other because they were on opposite sides of the taxi guy's cabin.

They both ran to open the door of the vehicle, but, after seeing that someone else was taking their cab, growled at each other, without looking.

"Um, excuse me, I've been wai-" Ally started protesting until she turned her head to meet Austin's eyes.

"Austin?!" She asked with excitement.

"Ally!" he hugged her, almost lifting her off the ground.

"Austin! How have you been? I haven't heard much of you rather than you're on a rest" Ally exclaimed.

"I've been good. As you said taking a rest form the tour" Austin answered "But tell me about your life! How's the album project?" he asked.

"Well, it's coming out great" she said "just have a couple of songs left to record" she finished.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but, who's gonna take the cab?" the taxi guy said.

They looked at each other, and quickly decided to share it, since they were going to the same place.

They spent the whole ride catching up on each other's lives, talking about everything.

* * *

**I don't know when I'm updating the next chapter, but it'll be soon.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Reviews are always nice.**

**follow if you want rauraloveryay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/undefined**

**So this is the second chapter, I took a while because I didn't know how to keep going but I got some inspiration and I continued. I hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

"Trish! I already told you! There's nothing between Austin and me!" Ally said deseperately, sounding convincing so her best friend would believe her.  
"Ok, ok. If you say so..." Trish said "Well, I'm actually glad that you said that, because he's got something going on with this girl..." Trish said, expecting for Ally's reaction to what she had just mentioned.  
"Oh, really?" Ally asked, hoping she didn't sound interested in the blonde's love life "and what's her name?"  
"Umm, I'm not sure, but I think she's called Brooke" Trish answered.  
"Ooooh" Ally exclaimed "and, just wondering, is she from here or..?" Ally said, trying to Sound like she didn't care that much.  
"Ally! I don't know everything about her! If you want to know about her so much, why don't you ask her or Austin!" Trish exclaimed.  
"OK! I will" ally said, widening her eyes a little bit "I just wanted to know, but I guess that's not going to be possible if I'm asking you" she said in a low tone.  
Trish looked at Ally with a little anger.

* * *

Austin was looking for Dez when he got home, He was supposed to be waiting for him there.

"Dez, Dez wake up!" Austin yelled.  
"Uh, mister rooster!" Dez said waking up "Austin!" He exclaimed.  
The pair did their well-known what-up handshake.  
"Haha. How's it going round here?" Austin asked wanting to know about the late news in Miami.  
"Same old, same old" Dez said "though, there's a lot of new malls, and surprising enough, a lot of new geese"  
"O-Kay.." Austin said with a weird look on his face.  
"So how did it go with Ally?" De asked wanting to know about his best friend's encounter.  
"Um.. It was good" he said sounding bitter.  
"What's wrong?" Dez asked.  
"Well, it didn't end how I wanted it to end" Austin said "I.. I just, I don't know, I wanted to take her to dinner or something, you know?" He continued.  
"And why didn't you take her?" Dez asked, although he already knew the answer. "Oh wait, you didn't have the courage" he answered his own question.  
"Well.. Yes" Austin said with a sigh.  
"But wait, aren't you kinda dating Brooke?" Dez asked.  
"Well, kinda, I mean, I thought I was going to move on from Ally by dating Brooke but apparently, that's impossible" he said.  
"And what are you going to do then?" Dez asked.  
"I don't know, I guess I'll have to talk to Brooke and explain everything" Austin austin answered with disappointment.

* * *

"Hey Austin!" Brooke yelled from the table of the plaza at the mall.

"Ok here I go" Austin said inside his head walking towards the table "Hey Brooke! How's it going?"  
"I'm fine, although I'm a little worried" she said.  
"Why?" Austin asked.  
"Well, you said we need to talk, that never means anything good" she answered with sadness.  
"Haha, well, you're kinda right.." Austin said wit a little smirk on his face to make her feel better "Actually, I-" he stopped because of being interrupted.  
"Hey Austin!" Ally shouted waving with her hand.  
"Hey Ally!" Austin shouted back as his face lightened up.  
She walked towards them, with a little bitterness By noticing Brooke sitting there.  
"Ally she's Brooke, Brooke, she's Ally" the blonde introduced them to each other.  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Ally said politely, though she was a little envious of Brooke.  
"Nice to meet you too!" Brooke said.  
"So, I was actually talking to Brooke about something really important right now Ally, would you mind if we talked later?" Austin said, regretting having to shut down the opportunity to spend time wit his crush.  
"Yeah! Sure, don't worry. I'll text you or something" she said, trying to sound happy "So, I better get going, right?" She asked without waiting for an answer.  
She left, saying goodbye, repeating to austin that she would talk to him later. Austin continued wit his talk with Brooke.  
"Soo, as I was saying, I-" he stopped, again, but this time being interrupted by Brooke.  
"I get it Austin, you still have feelings for Ally, and that'a totally understandable" Brooke said with a comforting Tone in her voice.  
"It is? I-I mean, thank you" he stuttered "but is it really noticeable? My feelings for Ally?" He asked, waiting a no for an answer.  
"A little bit" Brooke said, trying to make him feel better about it.  
They both said goodbye, staying as friends, and just that.

* * *

"Sooo, I heard that you met Brooke" Trish said, sounding sarcastic.  
"I did, she was very nice, though I didn't get to know her very well, I had to leave because Austin was talking about something important with her" Ally answered.  
"So you didn't talk to them.. Or him?" Trish said, the last part wit a low tone.  
"Noo, I didn't" She answered with a grin on her face.  
"So, are you still going to deny what you feel for Austin?" Trish said, this time, seriously.  
Ally looked at her, without her grin anymore, and let out a long sigh.  
"Ahh, I don't- I mean, I'm not- I don't know" she stuttered multiple times.  
"So you do feel something for Austin?" Trish said, waiting for Ally to answer for her to say I knew it.  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, he's seeing this girl, so I'm pretty sure he's not into me anymore.." She said, with a longer sigh than The one before.  
"Well, I'm pretty glad that I heard what I'm going to tell you, or at least it is going to brighten your day a bit" she said with excitement "Dez told me that Austin broke up with Brooke because he didn't feel anything strong for her, that he just wants her as a friend"  
"So that's what he was talking about with her yesterday!" Ally said, as she jumped out of her chair.  
"I guess so" Trish said with a smile on her face "so what are you going to-" she was interrupted by a ringing phone.  
"Uhh sorry it's mine!" Ally said, while looking at her phone to see who was calling "it's Austin! What do I do?" Ally asked withexcitement.  
"Answer!" Trish said.  
"Ok, ok!" Ally said As she answered "Hi Austin! What's up?" She said.

* * *

**What do you think Austin's calling her for? **

**Reviews are cool!**

**Follow on twitter if you want RauraLoverYay **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3/3 **

**I decided im going to end it now, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"Ok. I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous" the blonde repeated to himself while waiting at the restaurant table "Of course I'm nervous, she may be the prettiest girl you will ever see in your life, you should be nervuous" He continued as he noticed the brunette walking towards him, dressed in a loose, red dress.

"Hi Austin" she said.  
"Hi Ally" Austin said with his shaking voice "you look gorgeous" he complimented, for her not to notice he was trembling inside because of her presence.  
"Aww, thanks Austin" she said blushing a bit "you look very handsome too"  
"Haha, thanks!" He said while sitting down "I'm really glad you accepted to come here, I really needed to talk to you, it just didn't feel enough to catch up a bit while sharing the ride" he said.  
"Yeah, i needed to talk to you to, I mean, you have been on your rest from the tour, and I have been living in New York, it Just felt like the right time to be able to catch up" She said, as she agreed with him.  
They both ordered their meals and continued talking for a long time, catching up on their lives as 'musical artists', their fans, their music, everything.  
As they went outside the restaurant to his car, some photographers chased them down, they were famous after all, and the expected question was asked; "Are you dating?",  
Every single photographer was asking this question, but the only thing that did was avoid it, they just walked on.  
They finally got to his car.  
"Hey let me give you a ride home" Austin offered "I mean, are you going to walk at almost 1 o'clock?" He said, sarcastically, adding it so she would definitely have to say yes.  
"Ok" she said, hesitating it for a bit "but just because it's late, and I'll give it back to you when you visit New York" she said, and she wasn't taking a no for an answer.

* * *

They got to Ally's rented house, It was late so the least thing that Austin could do was walk her to her door and make sure she was ok.  
"Umm, do you- do you wanna, I don't know- do you wanna stay here tonight?" Ally said nervously "I mean- you can stay in the couch or in my bed- not with me- I mean like I sleep on the couch and you on the bed" she stuttered.  
"Umm' oh well it's not necessary, I mean, it's not like I didn't want to but I don't- i mean- I'm not" he stopped and took a breathe "I don't really need to" he said.  
"I think you should because it's really late and driving all the way back to Dez' house all by yourself is really dangerous, you know how this city's like in the holidays" she said, trying to convince him, even though she didn't know why she was doing it.  
The blonde accepted, and walked into her house, He slept on the right side of the bed and ally slept on the right side, But asides from that, nothing happened, and they didn't want anything to happen, actually, they didn't have that plan in their minds.

* * *

"Good morning Austin" Ally said as she walked over to the other side to wake him up.  
"Good morning Ally" Austin said letting out a yawn.  
"Did you sleep tight?" Ally said.  
He let out a laugh as a yes "thank you for letting me crash here" he said.  
"You don't have to thank me, I already told you, it was dangerous, it is the least I could do" she answered, as she walked towards the kitchen counter "Do you want coffee or?" She asked.  
"Let me cook you breakfast today" he offered "it will be my way of thanking you" he  
continued.  
"Ok. But just to make you happy" she said sarcastically.

"Well I better get going" the blonde rockstar said.  
"Yeah" Ally said as she stood at her door watching him going towards his car, which he had left in the entrance to the garage. But she realized something, she liked that, She liked him walking towards his car, She liked waking him up, she liked his breakfasts, she imagined him doing it every single morning. It was more than that, she liked him.  
She didn't think twice as she called his name, in front of 3 or 4 photographers that were near. He walked towards her, and as he was getting closer she jumped over his arms and kissed him. It wasn't like any other kiss that she had. It was the best kiss ever in her life. She felt safe, loved, she didn't care about the photographers, she didn't care about anything. She had found the love of her life and she was going to keep it that way.  
It just felt right.

* * *

**Soooo I really hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if there's any typo. **

**Reviews are fun!**

**Follow if you want RauraLoverYay on twitter. **


End file.
